


Temptation

by Miya_Morana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 08:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miya_Morana/pseuds/Miya_Morana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel isn't himself, and Sam's never been very good at resisting to temptation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo back in 2010.

“Damn freaking witches,” Sam mutters as he drags a stumbling Castiel to their rental car. The Impala was half a state away, with Dean who was helping out Bobby for a vampire hunt. He’d left Sam and Castiel alone to take care of the small coven (“They’re just a bunch of teenage Twilight fans, Sammy, you two will do just fine without me!”), and Sam had honestly thought it _would_ be an easy job. 

And really, it had been. The girls had set up a meeting in the basement of their ‘leader’ –whose mom was out of town for the weekend– via _facebook_ of all things, which had taken Sam about twenty minutes to find out. And they didn’t even lock the basement door. 

They’d been mixing weird stuff and chanting terribly off-key when the hunter and the angel barged in, and one of the witches had been so surprised she jumped, and the bowl she’d been carrying falling to the floor, sending a cloud of pink dust all over the two men.

And Castiel almost collapsed.

The witches were quickly dealt with, they were so shocked to have actually _hurt_ someone, they swore they’d never do anything like that ever again. They couldn’t for the love of God tell him what that pink stuff was, however, just that it was supposed to be a key component in some kind of love spell.

“Sam,” Castiel moans as they reach the car. “I do not know what is happening to me.” The angel’s voice is even lower than usually, his breath ghosting over Sam’s neck as he leans more against him. Sam bites his lip, tries not to think of what hearing Castiel like that does to his body.

“We’ll figure it out, Cas, I swear. Let me take you back to the motel, then we’ll call Bobby and Dean.” He tightens his grip around the angel’s waist and dugs into his jeans pocket, fishes the car key out. He freezes when he feels Castiel’s nose against his neck.

“You smell so good.” One of the angel’s hands is playing with Sam’s hair, and the hunter suddenly can’t breathe. He swallows around the tightness in his throat, trying desperately to will his inappropriate growing erection _away_.

“Um, Cas?” he asks, and if his voice is just a bit higher-pitched than usual it isn’t his fault damn it, there was an angel nuzzling his neck! “Cas, you need to get into the car.”

“Yes, it would indeed be wise.” The angel takes a deep breath, exhales against Sam’s skin, making the human shiver. “I believe the dust is sexually stimulating my body.”

 _Oh God._ Sam tries not to whimper as he helps Castiel into the passenger seat before hurrying to get behind the wheel. Fortunately it’s a short ride to their motel, because Castiel is making distracting, needy little noises as soon as the engine roars to life, and Sam nearly wrecks the car twice when he makes the mistake of looking at the angel.

Castiel is biting his chapped bottom lip, fisting his trench coat, as if he’s trying to keep his hands from doing anything, like maybe take hold of that glorious erection straining the front of his pants. Sam’s very grateful for the angel’s restraint. He doesn’t think they’d make it to the motel alive if Castiel started touching himself.

By the time they pull into the parking lot, Sam is so hard it almost hurts. He could try and tell himself he too is suffering from the after-effects of the pink dust thing, except he’s been guiltily jerking off thinking of Castiel for too long now to fool himself.

He helps the angel out of the car and drags him to their room. Castiel’s hands seem determined to get Sam’s shirts out of his pants so they can slither under the layers of clothes before they make it to the door. The angel’s fingers are warm against the skin of Sam’s hip and stomach.

As soon as the door closes behind them, there’s a greedy mouth shoving against Sam’s. Castiel kisses him if not with skill, with enthusiasm and a hint of desperation. Sam knows he shouldn’t do this, that it’s wrong, taking advantage of Castiel like that, but he’s wanted this, dreamed about this, for so long.

He grabs Castiel’s neck and kisses him back, plastering his tall body against the angel’s. Castiel’s fingers are digging into his hips, holding tight, too tight, as if he’s afraid otherwise he would fall. It occurs to Sam he probably _would_.

“Cas...” Sam moans when he breaks the kiss to breathe. “Cas, tell me to stop, tell me now.”

“Sam.” Castiel’s voice is wrecked, his pupils blown out as he looks up into Sam’s eyes. “Don’t stop.”

Sam groans as he pushes Castiel back against the closest bed, makes him fall on it before he climbs on top of him. His brain keeps insisting that this is wrong, wrong, wrong as he kisses the angel again, pushing his coat and vest out of the way, pulling on his tie to loosen it.

Castiel is writhing under him, bucking his hips up to rub their clad erections together. He’s moaning, hands roaming on Sam’s back where he’s pushed Sam’s shirts up, his nails occasionally scraping the human’s skin. At this rate, Sam’s afraid they aren’t going to last very long.

“Cas,” he breathes against the angel’s jaw, rubbing his cheek against the small stubble. “Tell me what you want.”

“You.” The answer is a low moan. “I want you, _need_ you... Do something. Anything. Sam...”

Sam whimpers. He has Castiel pinned down under him, and the angel is hard, willing, and Sam can do anything he wants to him. The sensation of power is exhilarating.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Cas?” he asks, just because he can, just because he wants to hear it from the angel.

“Yes.”

Sam moans. “Take your clothes off,” he whispers in Castiel’s ear before getting up and off the bed to dig into his bag. He finds some gun oil, figures it’ll have to do, and turns back. Castiel is naked on the bed, one hand wrapped around his erection as he watches Sam with his piercing blue eyes. 

Sam throws the bottle on the bed and quickly takes off his shirts, kicks off his shoes. He pushes his jeans down as he climbs back on the bed, between Castiel’s legs. He reaches for the bottle, quickly oils up two fingers and presses them at Castiel’s entrance.

The sounds Castiel makes as Sam’s fingers slowly slip in him make Sam’s cock twitch and leak more precome. The angel’s a wanton mess under his hands, and Sam hurries up prepping him, because he _needs_ to be inside Castiel _right this instant_.

When he finally sinks into Castiel, the angel is so tight and warm it takes of Sam’s breath away. Castiel’s fingers are digging into Sam’s shoulders. The hunter waits a moment before he starts moving, and Castiel is making these noises again, delicious and decadent, noises an angel shouldn’t be able to make.

Sam wraps a hand around Castiel’s cock, stars jerking him off in rhythm with his pushes. He can tell the angel is close. They lock eyes, and Sam groans. “Come for me, Cas.”

Castiel’s eyes close shut and he throws his head back on the bed. The angel comes all over Sam’s hand and his own stomach in long white spurs, his muscles clamping hard around Sam’s cock inside of him, and the hunter tips over the edge too, burying himself deep inside Castiel.

***

When Sam wakes up, he’s still naked, and the air drifting in through the open window is cold on his skin. He looks up and catches sight of Castiel, sitting on the edge of the bed fully clothed again, looking at him. Sam can’t read his expression in the semi-darkness, but he can easily picture accusation or disappointment there.

Sam sits up, biting his lip, his eyes gliding away from the angel’s shape. Guilt and shame are tightening his throat, but when the silence becomes unbearable he forces words out of his mouth.

“How are you feeling?” he asks, voice soft and yet still too loud in the dark room. 

“My body no longer suffers from the effects of the witches’ dust.” Castiel’s voice is back to its usual low gruff.

“Good.”

There’s this silence again, like the angel wants to say something but isn’t sure where to start. Sam braces himself for Castiel’s wrath. He deserves it. He corrupted an angel, took advantage of him when he was in distress, took pleasure in seeing Castiel at his mercy. The angel takes a breath.

“Thank you, Sam.”

Um, what? That’s really not what the hunter was expecting. Sam’s head shoots up and he looks at Castiel, but he still can’t see his face clearly.

“Why are you thanking me?” he asks, and there’s anger in his voice, anger directed towards himself, and shame. Castiel’s face tilts to the side.

“You helped me through a difficult situation.” His voice is matter-of-factly, like it really is as simple as that.

“But I took advantage of you!” Sam bursts out, “You weren’t yourself and I used this to... to have my way with you!” He slouches down, finishes in a quite whisper: “I betrayed your trust.”

“You did what had to be done and made sure we both enjoyed it. You made the most of the situation we found ourselves into. There is no shame in enjoying the pleasures of the flesh, Samuel.”

Sam shakes his head. “It was wrong, I shouldn’t have, it was _wrong_ , Cas, you’re an _angel_ , for crying out loud!”

“I do not understand the reason of you distress.”

“The reason of-? Cas! I took. _advantage_ of you. This,” he makes a gesture towards the bed, his own naked body, the entire room, “would never have happened had you been yourself!”

“It might have. If you’d asked.”

Sam is struck speechless. Is Castiel implying that... he’s _interested_?

“I’ve been wishing to explore the diverse possibilities a sexual relationship with you would offer. If you’d like to.” Castiel leans in towards Sam, the dim light coming in through he window hitting his face at last. He looks earnest and fierce, strong and in control as he presses his lips to Sam’s in the briefest kiss.

“I think I’d like that,” Sam finally smiles against the angel’s lips.


End file.
